German Unexamined Patent Application No. DE 102 33 196 describes a braking system which includes a hydraulically actuatable brake cylinder for actuating a brake. The system furthermore includes a pressure control cylinder which may be used to set a pressure in the wheel brakes. The pressure control cylinder may be acted on with the aid of an electronic displacement device. If the pressure control cylinder fails, no assisting force may be provided by an assisting system. Such a failure may, for example, be a failure of the motor, which makes it no longer possible to increase pressure using an assistance force but only by the driver using only physical strength.